All About Us
by Gleekret
Summary: "Kurt had been thinking about it for a while but the opportunity to talk about it had just never come up. He had honestly meant to mention it to Blaine before this point but he still was somewhat uncomfortable with talking about sex outside of the bedroom. That's why he found himself in the position he was in."


Kurt had been thinking about it for a while but the opportunity to talk about it had just never come up. He had honestly meant to mention it to Blaine before this point but he still was somewhat uncomfortable with talking about sex outside of the bedroom. That's why he found himself in the position he was in.

It was a normal Friday evening and they had gone to Blaine's house for what Kurt had insisted to his father was a night of innocent studying and musicals. Their notes from each of their respective classes had been tossed aside a half hour before and had long since fallen off of the bed. Kurt hovered over his boyfriend, having initiated the kiss that had started after a particularly adorable glance they had exchanged for the third time since beginning their studying.

It didn't take very long for shirts to be shed and dropped onto the floor, knowing they had hours before Kurt had to be home. Blaine's parents were on their way to some art gala in Columbus for the evening and he wasn't to expect them back until the following afternoon so they knew they weren't going to be bothered. When Blaine's hands had moved from Kurt's jaw to the button on his pants, Kurt knew he had to speak up.

He pulled his lips from Blaine's huffing out a soft laugh when the younger boy whined from underneath him. "Blaine I have to tell you something," Kurt said biting back a moan when Blaine made up for the lack of kissing by attaching his lips to Kurt's neck.

"Talk later, sex now," Blaine said with a grin and pulling Kurt into another heated kiss.

Kurt did moan this time, getting lost in the kiss for a few moments before remember why they had stopped in the first place and pulling back again. "No, Blaine. We need to talk about this now," Kurt said as he pushed himself so he was straddling Blaine instead of laying over him.

Blaine saw the serious mask take over Kurt's features and sat up fully frowning. "What is it? Is everything alright?" Blaine asked, a hint of worry slipping into his tone. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head and bit his bottom lip sighing softly before steeling himself. "You are fine. Perfect, in fact. This is more about me," he said. Kurt looked down at his lap where his hands were clasped together tightly.

Blaine watched his boyfriend, frown still firmly in place as he tried to figure out what Kurt could have to talk to him about. "You know you can tell me whatever you have to right?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's chin in his hand, causing him to look at him instead of at his hands.

Kurt smiled softly and nodded before taking a shaky breath. "I, uh, I want to bottom," Kurt whispered, his eyes going straight back to his hands as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Blaine looked at Kurt, tilting his head to the side. "That's it? Babe, that isn't exactly something we haven't done before. That's fine that you want to bottom this time…"

Kurt cut him off with a huff. "I don't just mean this time," He snapped before getting quiet once more. "I mean like exclusively."

After Blaine had been silent for a few minutes, Kurt gathered up his courage and looked up to see his boyfriend smiling back at him. He frowned confused at why Blaine way looking at him like that and said as much.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's pouted lips in response. "I love you. Never be afraid to tell me these things."

Kurt blushed and buried his face in Blaine's neck as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. "I didn't want to say anything in case you weren't okay with it," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled softly and shook his head as he kissed Kurt's temple. "I am more than okay with it Kurt. How am I ever supposed to know what you want if you don't tell me though?" He pressed Kurt so that they were face to face again. "Don't hide from me okay? I want to know what you want."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and nodded leaning back in to kiss his boyfriend, chaste at first, but slowly becoming more. They shifted until Kurt was laid over Blaine once again, just getting back into the headspace they were in before the interruption. Blaine's hands made their way back down to Kurt's waistband and he managed to unbutton the jeans this time allowing Kurt to slip out of the tight material until it fell with a soft thump onto the rug.

Blaine's jeans soon followed leaving them both in only their boxer-briefs. Kurt grinned at Blaine before slipping down to between his thighs, pressing light kisses up and down the insides of them. Kurt teased his fingers over Blaine's cock as it strained against the material of his boxers. With another glance up at his boyfriend's face only to see him staring back at him, Kurt leaned and mouthed over the dampened material near the tip. Blaine fell back against the pillows with a deep moan, his hips pressing up toward Kurt's mouth. Kurt laughed softly and pulled back, ignoring Blaine's grunt of frustration and insistent press of the hips.

"No, where are you going?" Blaine whined, opening his eyes that had fallen shut while Kurt was teasing him. Kurt stood and grabbed the lube and condom from the drawer where he knew Blaine kept them before getting back into the bed.

He didn't make it far before he was being pressed down onto the mattress beneath Blaine, their mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss. "Blaine, please!" Kurt pouted, pulling back from the other boy's lips.

Blaine pressed one last quick kiss to Kurt's lips before they stripped off the last piece of clothing. Kurt blushed, as he always did when he undressed. Despite being more confident in himself, he still was uncomfortable. Blaine just smiled and shook his head, knowing what his boyfriend though but never being able to understand it. "You are so perfect," Blaine said, not for the first time and not for the last. His smile broadened when Kurt's blush deepened, but instead of responding, he pushed himself up to kiss Blaine lightly.

Blaine reached to where they had placed the lube and popped open the lid, making sure he had enough on his fingers before pressing a finger to Kurt's rim. He didn't push in enough to penetrate just yet, just circling the rim, grinning as Kurt moaned and let out an impatient huff where he had pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, please, stop teasing," Kurt said pressing back against Blaine's finger. The younger man complied and slipped a finger into his boyfriend slowly as not to hurt him. Kurt let out a low moan pressing back further on the finger, not giving himself much time to adjust.

"Oh my god, Blaine. More, I need you," Kurt whined, loving the slight burn as Blaine began fucking his finger into Kurt, soon joined by a second. Blaine and Kurt shared opened mouthed kisses, both panting, Kurt from the feeling of Blaine's fingers inside him and Blaine just from the sounds Kurt made.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine swore as he prepared Kurt, slipping a third finger in when prompted. "So tight. You feel so good, baby."

"I'm ready. Oh my god, Blaine. I need you in me," Kurt whimpered as he ran his fingers up into Blaine's hair, tugging slightly. Blaine nodded and slowly drew his finger's out, wiping them off on the sheets beside him so he could open the condom wrapper.

Once he had it on and coated himself with lube, Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's entrance. Hazel eyes locked with crystalline blue, and Blaine pressed in slowly after a nod from Kurt. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's and stopped pressing in when the older boy gasped beneath him, biting down on his own lip as to keep in any noise.

"No, don't stop, why did you stop?" Kurt babbled one of his hands moving down to grab at Blaine's ass and pressing himself down onto his cock. Blaine groaned softly and slowly pressed the rest of the way into Kurt, only stopping when he had bottomed out. They waited silently for what could have been minutes before Kurt shifted and told Blaine he could move.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's in a heated kiss as he began thrusting in and out, searching for that sweet spot inside of the other boy. Blaine thrust in and out a few more times before Kurt cried out, signaling that Blaine had found his prostate. The younger male kept thrusting in at that angle, hitting the spot over and over. Blaine moved his hand to reach between them and give Kurt's cock some much needed friction.

It didn't take long for Kurt to come with the stimulation coming from both ends. He cried out Blaine's name against his boyfriend's lips as he came hard. It only took a few Blaine a few more thrusts before he came a soft cry falling from his lips.

Blaine fell limp against Kurt and the other boy brought his arms up to wrap around Blaine holding him on top of him, liking how they felt pressed together. Blaine moved off of Kurt, kissing his head gently when he whined in protest. "Sorry baby," Blaine whispered with a soft laugh. Blaine removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash can beside his bed. He made sure to grab his shirt off the floor and wipe as much of the drying come off of his drifting off boyfriend, before tossing it back to the floor and curling back into the embrace.

Kurt smiled and nuzzled into Blaine's hold, his eyes fluttering open slowly to peer up at Blaine. He smiled down at Kurt and leaned to press a light kiss to his lips before laying down fully facing one another.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "I didn't do anything special."

Kurt grinned and nodded, "Of course you did. You did just give me an amazing orgasm after all."

Blaine laughed and pinched Kurt's side as he wriggled away, "Sassy. I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before rolling over so they were spooning, "I love you too. Now shush so I can sleep. I need my energy if I am going to ride you before your parents get home."

Blaine's eyes flew open from where he was starting to drift off, "Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine groaned. "You can't just say those things.

"Shhh, yes I can," Kurt mumbled. "Sleep now. More later."

Blaine let out a slight laugh before settling back next to Kurt, "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "Night Blaine."


End file.
